Loving You for Three Months
by myEXISTENCE
Summary: “I’m not interested in going out with girls right now”. “Give me three months, that’s all the time I need. You’ll see what a perfect couple we are. You and me.” “I lose... three months it is!”. Will love blossom between those two?


**Loving you for 3 months**

**Chapter one: The deal**

Hey everyone, I am back with a new fanfic. Call 'Loving you for three months'. I got this idea froma part of the manga/anime marmalade boy. Well I hope you would enjoy this new fanfic, as I do enjoy writing it. Remember Review and the end of the chapter cause I want to know what you think of this Chapter and see should I continue it. Thanks.

**Summary:** "I'm not interested in going out with girls right now". "Give me three months, that's all the time I need. You'll see what a perfect couple we are. You and me." "I lose... three months it is!". Will love blossom between those two or would their relationship would be gone in the three months time?

* * *

**_-Before School-_**

An amethyst eyed angel walk towards a Sapphire eyed boy. As she walked past chocolates, bunches of roses, soft toys, jewellery and cards were given to her. She accepted them but either dumped them into the bin or the gifts would be given to her friends. Every single day at least one guy would be given her a gift but she would never accept it because she always have one guy in her mind that was her type that she liked.

The amethyst angel was abeatiful, young woman.Her silky, wavy long hair brushed down to her waist and as those unusual an amethyst eyes would make every guy melt. Those cherry lips of hers would want every guy to have taste it for once and her soft pale skin would want every guy to feel it. She has everything a guy would want for smart, Kind, Pretty, tall, wealthy, anything! You see she was popular. **VERY POPULAR**.

Anyways the amethyst eyed angel walked down to the Sapphire eyed boy. Again he was popular. Those Mysterious sapphire eyes were like gemstones that every girl would want. His delicate midnight-blue hair would get every girl to touch it.

Everyday his locker would be pile with love letters but he would be throwing in the trash. The sapphire eyed boy was also handsome, tall, hot, wealthy and kind. This hottie sounds like a play boy, since he is all those things a girl would want for. Even if he is not a play-boy he must have over 20 girlfriends each year. So if you are thinking about that you are wrong. Infact he never even have one girlfriend. Why? You asked. Well that is simple because this boy is not interested in going out with girls right now. (A/N: no he is not gay :p)

So anyways the amethyst eyed angel walked down to the Sapphire eyed boy. (A/N: lol I repeat that sentence over 3 times already. I will promise not to repeat that sentence again!) She whispered something into the boy's ear. The boy nodded.

* * *

**_-After School, Playground-_**

The midnight hair boy was standing on the playground waiting for a certain girl to arrive, since he promised her to come. He looked around until he saw a little figure coming towards him.

"Hey Tomoyo, this way", The boy waved to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, the girl with those unusual Purple eyes, ran to where The boy was standing. Shepuffed. As she bent down to her knees to take a rest.

"Hey-th-thanks-for coming Eriol!", Tomoyo gasped as she try toget her breath back.

"No problem, now what is it that you say that is really important that I have to hear today?" asked Eriol.

"Well, Eriol I want to go out with you.." Tomoyo blushed as she looked down.

"Are you serious?", Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Tomoyo, they're plenty of guys who'd die to go out with you", Eriol started."You don't want to go out withme".

"Yes I do!", Tomoyo looked up. "I don't want anyone but you".

"I'm flattered that you feel that but..."Eriol said

I'm not interested in going out with girls right now" Tomoyo and Eriol said at the same time.

"WHAT?" Eriol said in surprised.

"So.., I guess it's true, you always turn down girls the same way. Its ok, I get it, How many girls have has their hearts broken by that one line?" asked Tomoyo

"If you knew, then why did you..."Eriol questioned.

"Because I'm, confident. You and I are perfect for each other.

"Give me three months, that's all the time I need. I know you'll see what a perfect couple we are" Tomoyo stated.

"If after three months you don't think that I'm your dream girl, I'll just walk away and never bother you again. Kay?" Tomoyo questioned

'But..."Eriol said

"Can't you just give it a try?" Tomoyo plead.

"Please it's only three months! That's reasonable, isn't it?", Tomoyo begged.

"hmmmmmm", Eriol thought.

"Hahahaha, you're really determined aren't you?" Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo looked down and nodded.

Eriol lifted her chin up and hugged her.

"I lose.....Three months it is!", Eriol declared

* * *

Alright how did you like it for the first chapter? Well now go and review and see what you think of it. Also tell me should i continue it. 

Thats all for now.

cya!


End file.
